Kandou Kyouyuu!
Kandou Kyouyuu! (感動共有！, lit. Share the Excitement!) is the second Opening of Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone. TV Size 'Romaji' Kandou Kyouyuu! Donna chiisana koto ni demo imi ga aru you ni Kimi ga iru koto ni imi ga aru (YO!) Kono sekai ni muda na koto hitotsu mo nai nageyari ni naru jikan mottai nai Yatte miru Shika nai (YO!) Boku no naka ni aru kidoairaku wo zenbu tsukatte HEY! Masshoumen! Jinsei ni butsukatte ikou Sou zenryoku de! Mada shiranai basho ya kandou Shiranai manma owaru no kai? Sonnan ja iya da! Sou daro? BURAZAA? Ganbatta mono ni shika ajiwaenai Tasseikan no subarashisa! "Kurou shita kai ga atta" to naita Kotoba ni dekinai Atsui mon ga kamiagete kuru! Kandou Kyouyuu! Minna de hitotsu! Onaji namida nagashi kandou wakachiattara Yuujou baizou! Itsumo Arigatou! Kimi to Boku wa Unmei kyoudoutai sa! Kandou Kyouyuu! 'English' Share the excitement! Just as every little thing has meaning There's meaning to you being here (YO!) Nothing is useless in this world Don't let time carelessly go to waste You just have to give it a try (YO!) Using all the emotions I have in me (Hey! Straight On!) I will charge through life! (With all my power!) Places and emotions unknown to me Will it end before I experience them? I don't want that! Isn't that right, brother? The splendor of success can't be tasted without working hard for it! Through tears, I said, "That was worth the struggle" Something hot that can't be put to words is welling up in my heart! Share the excitement! "Everyone as one!" If we let out the same tears and understand each others emotions! Double the friendship! "Thanks for everything!" You and I are an alliance sharing the same fate! Share the excitement! Full Size 'Kanji' どんな小さな事にでも意味がある様に 君がいる事に意味がある(YO!) この世界に無駄な事　一つも無い 投げやりになる時間勿体無い やってみるしかない(YO!) 僕の中にある喜怒哀楽を全部使って『HEY!真っ正面!』 人生にぶつかっていこう!『そう全力で!』 まだ知らない場所や感動　知らないまんま終わるのかい? そんなんじゃ嫌だ!そうだろ?ブラザー?! 頑張ったものにしか味わえない 達成感の素晴らしさっ! 『苦労したかいがあった』と泣いた 言葉にできない 熱いもんが込み上げてくる! 感動共有! 『みんなでひとつ!』 同じ涙　流し 感動分かち合ったら 友情倍増! 『いつもありがとう!』 君と僕は 運命共同体さっ! 何か自分に出来る事探しているんだ 言い訳並べて逃げたくない(YO!) この広い世界に絶対限界ない 色々と試さなきゃ勿体無い ならばやるしかない(YO!) 君の中にある喜怒哀楽を全部使って『HEY!真っ正面!』 壁ぶち破れ!『そう全力で!』 決めつけずトライしろ! 未来の自分に会いに行こう!! そうしたらまた　世界変わるさ 足りない部分　カバーし合っては 逆境も逆転してきた! 『あとはお前に託した』と泣いた あいつの想いが 僕の心に燃え移る! 感動共有! 『みんなでひとつ!』 長い間　過ごし 感動分かち合ったら 友情頑丈! 『絆、折れねーぞ!』 君と僕は 運命共同体さっ! 『あきらめない!』と心に誓った! あの夢叶えて みんなで笑い合えるまで この魂を繋ぐんだ! 感動共有! 『みんなでひとつ!』 同じモノを 力合わせつくりあげたら 友情倍増! 『いつもありがとう!』 君と僕は 運命共同体さっ! 感動共有! 『みんなでひとつ!』 長い間　過ごし 感動分かち合ったら 友情頑丈! 『絆、折れねーぞ!』 君と僕は 運命共同体さっ! 'Romaji' Kandou kyouyuu ! Donna chiisana koto ni demo imi ga aru you ni Kimi ga iru koto ni imi ga aru ( YO !) Kono sekai ni muda na koto hitotsu mo nai nageyari ni naru jikan mottai nai yat te miru shika nai ( YO !) Boku no naka ni aru kidoairaku o zenbu tsukat te (HEY ! mas shoumen !) jinsei ni butsukat te iko u ! ( sou zenryoku de !) Mada shira nai basho ya kandou shira nai manma owaru no kai ? sonna n ja iya da ! sou daro ? burazā ?! Ganbat ta mono ni shika ajiwae nai tassei kan no subarashi sa !! Kurou shi ta kai ga at ta to nai ta kotoba ni deki nai atsui mon ga komiage te kuru ! Kandou kyouyuu ! (kandou kyouyuu !) Minna de hitotsu Onaji namida nagashi kandou bun kachiat tara Yuujou baizou ! (yuujou baizou !) Itsumo arigatou Kun to boku ha unmei kyoudou tai sa! ! Nani ka jibun ni dekiru koto sagashi te iru n da iiwake narabe te nige taku nai ( YO !) Kono hiroi sekai ni zettai genkai nai iroiro to tamesa nakya mottai nai nara ba yaru shika nai ( YO !) Kun no naka ni aru kidoairaku o zenbu tsukat te ( HEY ! mas shoumen !) Kabe buchi yabure ( sou zenryoku de !) kimetsuke zu torai shiro ! mirai no jibun ni ai ni iko u !! sou shi tara mata Sekai kawaru sa Tari nai bubun kabā shi at te ha Gyakkyou mo gyakuten shi te ki ta ! Ato ha omae ni takushi ta to nai ta Aitsu no omoi ga boku no kokoro ni moeutsuru ! Kandou kyouyuu ! (kandou kyouyuu !) Minna de hitotsu ! Nagai ma sugoshi kandou bun kachiat tara Yuujou ganjou ! (yuujou ganjou !) Kizuna, ore nē zo ! Kun to boku ha unmei kyoudou tai sa !! Kandou kyouyuu ! Akirame nai ! to kokoro ni chikat ta ! ano yume kanae te minna de warai aeru made Kono tamashii o tsunagu n da ! Kandou kyouyuu ! (kandou kyouyuu !) Minna de hitotsu ! Onaji mono o chikara awase tsukuri age tara Yuujou baizou ! (yuujou baizou !) Itsumo arigatou ! Kun to boku ha unmei kyoudou tai sa !! Kandou kyouyuu ! (kandou kyouyuu !) Minna de hitotsu ! Nagai ma sugoshi kandou bun kachiat tara Yuujou ganjou ! (yuujou ganjou !) Kizuna, ore nē zo ! Kun to boku ha unmei kyoudou tai sa !! Trivia *If you look closely at the sign at the end of the song, you can see the 'infinity sign' or in easier terms; it is a number '8' that is just horizontal.